


无法克制5

by sigedatou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigedatou/pseuds/sigedatou





	无法克制5

第五章

新年纳余庆，嘉节号长春。 

杨父手书了中国历史上第一副春联，让杨凯旋踩着梯子贴在门外，又让杨九郎去阁楼上拿那套前清赏的茶具，一年用这一次，杨宗烨点年礼，大嫂带着儿子陪杨母聊天儿，管家带着厨娘忙活完年夜饭，都已经回自己家去了。

三十儿当天，按照北方旧俗，是要守岁的，谁都不能睡。杨父虽然70多了，身体硬朗，兴致勃勃，写了字就拉着两个大儿子看桥牌，看着看着变成了家庭小会。

“宗烨啊，凯旋儿是不成器了，以后靠你们哥俩了。”老爷子喝了口茶，跟大哥说话，却是两个人都带到了。

大哥陪着笑：“行，你们二老放心。”

老爷子夹了他一眼：“公司上的事儿就算了，顶要紧的就是夫妻和睦，外面的事，不要带到家里来。”

大哥连连点头说是：“都打发了都打发了。”

老爷子又像想起来什么：“那孩子呢？孩子怎么样？”

杨宗烨满是不在乎：“一个丫头，给了钱随她去了。”

老爷子叹口气，放下茶碗：“也是作孽啊。要不是为了宽儿，我就应该把你赶出去！别在我这儿晃！陪你媳妇儿去！”

眼前只剩杨九郎给自己添茶，老爷子不说话，专等着杨九郎开口。

杨九郎哪里不知道自己爸爸的意思，无非是要自己多担待哥哥，直接说：“爸你放心，大哥在北京很好。”

老爷子点点头，问他：“你今年三十几了？”

杨九郎一笑：“30了。”

老爷子又点点头：“而立之年呐，到只有你，是个立的样子。”

杨九郎也不接茬，只看牌喝水，要事相商，这是要来了。

“我们杨家祖上卖药糖的小混混，靠女人发了家，做上了小买卖，几辈子积下来，捐官结道，算是富了，稳了。外人给我面子，叫一声杨老爷，其实现在，哪有什么老爷？”老爷子缓了缓，喝了口茶。

杨九郎坐正，看着他爸，说：“您直说。”

老爷子很欣慰：“只有你成器呀！你不容易，我想多给你好儿，就要拿的出理由。我们杨家要有靠，要有路走，你大哥这点倒明白，娶了地产商女儿，再怎么闹，也不敢分家。凯旋儿呢，是不出事儿就好，不指望了，说来说去，还是怪我没管好。”

老爷子说着带上了歉疚。

杨九郎屏息凝神，半天才说话：“爸，是不是有安排了？”

老爷子抬眼看他，过了一会儿放了只手在他手上：“是为你好，也是为咱们家好。”

话不用说透，懂的人自然懂。

杨九郎想不出疑义，没有不同意的理由，利人利己，不管对方是谁，都是最好最有利的选择。杨九郎沉默两秒，清清楚楚说了一个字。

“行。”

老爷子放心了，还是老二懂事。

热热闹闹过完年，杨九郎给二老和侄子都包了个大红包，杨凯旋也上来凑热闹，被杨九郎骂了句滚蛋就笑嘻嘻地跑了。一过初七，杨九郎公司要开门放鞭炮，他又搭了顺路车。

杨九郎顶烦他，没型没样地副驾里一摊。瞥他一眼，问：“你那超跑呢？”

“送人了。不对，卖了！”杨凯旋嘟着嘴。没等人再问，就自己招了，“哥，诶你说，现在这小姑娘，都太不知足了，我给了车还没得句好儿，你说我那车，平时我多精贵呀，也就你跟妈能开吧。我一给她，你猜她怎么说？”

杨九郎搭茬：“怎么说？把钱给你了？”

杨凯旋简直要跳起来：“对呀！她说知道我宝贝，不算折旧费了，原价给我。你说这叫什么事儿！”

杨九郎真乐了：“什么事儿？让你也吃吃亏！别以为都跟你想的一样，有些人人家不在乎这个。”

杨凯旋憋屈了没一会儿，又问杨九郎：“二哥，你有情儿吗？”

杨九郎可美了，整个人都轻松起来：“当然了，都跟你似的？我这还是明星呢，哪天带来给你见见。咱这辈子就是他了！”

杨凯旋来了精神：“真的啊！可我听妈说要给你介绍副市级的女儿，要结婚。”

杨九郎都不想跟他解释：“那皇城里住的有几个真结婚的？我跟他，正正好，他不能结，我只能结，就得我俩配，你懂什么呀。”

杨凯旋释疑了，旋即乐了：“二哥你真行。哪个明星呀？刘音吗？我可喜欢她，北京妞儿，倍儿漂亮。”

杨九郎露出王者一样的表情：“什么品位，差远了。”

接下来就在杨凯旋猜谁谁不对的嘈杂声中结束，最后杨九郎以再不闭嘴给他扔高速上为威胁，让杨凯旋消停了。

旁人不猜了，杨九郎自己藏不住美事儿，对着自己亲弟弟，格外想透露两句：“马上开演唱会了，到时候送你票。”

“行啊哥！”

到了北京，杨九郎就给张云雷打电话，让杨凯旋磨叽的，还真有点想。

小别胜新婚，当天晚上杨九郎独居里，用光了一盒套。

“哈哈哈哈哈，你轻着点……你…你别摸我腰～痒着呢～”张云雷双腿跪在床铺里，深蓝色的被褥衬得他皮肤更白，骨架更细，他笑着扑到杨九郎怀里，下巴颏隔得杨九郎一哆嗦。

“嘶…小下巴这么尖。”杨九郎把他往上捞，从下往上看他的笑脸，“马上我可能要忙一段时间，你好好筹备演唱会，到时候带我弟弟去看你。”

张云雷不疑有他，问：“你弟弟？”

杨九郎玩他耳垂：“嗯，一个大龄儿童。”

张云雷又趴下来，光着身子，耳朵贴在杨九郎胸口，听他的心跳。虽然没有声音，但一震一震的真实触感传递到耳廓，分外安心。

一轮情事刚过，杨九郎正是适意的时候，张云雷的肩头圆滑细嫩，让他爱不释手。

“你等着我，杨家是我的，你也是我的，以后这一切，都归你。”

张云雷抬起头看他，明眸皓齿，笑着问：“那你也归我？”

杨九郎挑眉：“当然。”

于是被翻波浪，再罩住两个情分相通的人，两个人裹在被子里接吻，张云雷凭感觉低头去亲吻，叼住杨九郎的唇厮磨，用手画他一寸一寸的肌肤，热度贴着热度，好像永远不够，好像下一秒就要窒息。

于是一个浪头打来，杨九郎连人带被给翻了个个儿，两人不着寸缕裸露在外，微微战栗的肌肤在火热上洒雪花儿，更激人热切相拥。张云雷不让杨九郎逃，腿勾上人的身子，脚跟在杨九郎的后背蹭，再向下爬……

杨九郎回手捉住犯坏的脚丫，向上推到主人的胸前，人压下来，自己的兄弟也跟着进去，刚欢好过的穴口正待人采撷。

“小妖精，吃不够啊。”

张云雷眯着双眼缩了下后面，引得身上人一声吸气。

“看你本事。”

杨九郎受不得刺激，听了话就动了起来，他知道张云雷哪里会舒服，哪儿又会难耐，什么地方会真正受不了，没有人比他更熟悉张云雷的身子，应该也就没有人比他更了解张云雷。

张云雷嗯嗯哈哈地叫，杨九郎行至关卡，伸手去摸套儿，才想起来已经用光了。

舍不得抽出来，杨九郎低头附在张云雷耳边说了句：“磊磊，我最爱你。”然后射在了张云雷里面。

张云雷恍惚中听到表白，只当他是发胡话，瞌睡虫打跑了理智，偏爱从来没让过洁癖，迷迷糊糊“嗯”了一声就睡过去了。

杨九郎帮人清理之后，抽着烟想了很久，想他的计划，想他的前期准备，想他有没有什么纰漏，最后想到他的磊磊，对，只有他的磊磊，粉丝叫，妈叫，都跟他叫不一样，那是他的磊磊。

年节刚过，正宜送礼。杨九郎做足了功课，派董秘书晚上九点钟开了便车，去未来丈人家拜访，豪礼不备，货币没有，只带了两提普洱，聊表心意。

礼毕人走，副/市才从茶叶盒的底下翻出一本资产总表，河北天目酒业总部的账目详情。他不想知道杨九郎一个北京分部的总监怎么弄到了总部账本，他也不感兴趣，他只想知道自己这个未来亲家，有多少白的，又有多少灰的，杨九郎识时务，知道他的担心，杨九郎也狡猾，不让他全知全懂。

这个小女婿，挺有意思。

张云雷给了杨九郎一连三张演唱会的VIP，刚好是一个包厢。

杨凯旋接了票下巴差点没掉下来，万万没想到二哥认真的是个男人，马上信誓旦旦地保证自己一定嘴严。之后憋了个要死也没敢透露出去，开始关注起自己真二嫂的新闻动向，倒是跟那个买自己车的小姑娘产生了点儿共同语言。

周九良接了票白眼差点没翻天上去，直问杨九郎，打脸吗？他让杨九郎给他准备个荧光棒，到时候带进场去，好插杨九郎脑袋上，昭告天下，自己兄弟打脸了。杨九郎说滚你妈的，人家应援色是绿色。周九良哈哈笑，说那更得买一个，好兆头，又被杨九郎笑骂一顿。

一切都有绪进行，杨九郎看着桌上的股权书和账本，嘴唇轻碰了一下门票，很快，他们就会有最好的结局了。

\--------------

你们别骂他，他就是三观跟常人不一样，没有掰正而已……会好的，就是岳岳去的那个医院，啊记得啊？会好的。


End file.
